The long-term objective of this laboratory is the elucidation of the molecular mechanisms by which the polypeptide and protein hormones of the anterior pituitary gland regulate the functions of the target organs. In view of their comparatively small size and feasibility of chemical synthesis, ACTH, MSH and LPH are best suited for these studies. The aim of this project is to continue the investigations of biochemical characterization and biological actions of ACTH and related peptide hormones by the application of a variety of physical, chemical and biological techniques. It is hoped that the methods and concepts developed in this study will find application in investigations of the actions of other pituitary hormones, particularly the gonadotropins ICSH(LH) and FSH.